


Darkness and Murder

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, dark starters, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The starters came from havetobememes on Tumblr. I just compiled them into this fic. It may be a little ridiculous and compact, but I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> A little darker than most things I write, but enjoy!

"Has anyone ever told you you have amazing eyes?" Jim hummed, smiling flirtatiously at the man across from him. They were in an alleyway and Jim was here to kill this particular employee, but the other didn't know it.

The ginger, slender man nearby smirked and chuckled softly. "You're a sweetie," he hummed. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even here, but you always seem to remind me."

Jim giggled, covering his mouth with a slim, pale hand. He'd been flirting with this man for months now, just building up to this. He knew exactly what he was doing. But he preferred to do his killing up close and personal.

"Mine," the raven-haired man purred, pressing close and letting the other cuddle him. "You're all mine."

"Absolutely, Jimmy," the other murmured. "We're going to be together forever."

Suddenly Jim started to chuckle softly as he backed away. His partner had no idea what was going on and just looked at him in confusion for a moment, perplexed at his lover's sudden mood change.

"Did you think this was going to be some happily ever after fairy tale?" Jim laughed snarkily. "I am going to watch you bleed. Now get down on your knees and beg. Beg me for your life."

Red dots from the guns of his snipers from various locations appeared then, all aimed on the ginger. The man got to his knees, knowing this must've been coming a long time, and held up his hand in surrender. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Don't hurt me."

"Oh, sweetie. Of course I will. And you're just the first. I have a plan for my targets. Kill them. Kill them all. Make them suffer. After all, there's nothing like the sound of pained wails," Jim chuckled softly. "As for you..... I'm going to watch you bleed."

"Why don't you just leave?" the other asked softly after a moment of silence. "You could run off and never be caught. I wouldn't tell anyone. You can leave right now."

Jim raised a brow. "Oh, Patrick. You always were so simple minded," he sighed. "I don't care about getting caught. This whole world needs to be cleansed. Cleansed of idiots like you. Speaking of you.... You're never getting out of here. You'll stay right here until you can no longer draw a breath."

Patrick snorted. "If you think I'm going to be easy, you've got another thing coming," he commented, getting to his feet and stepping forward.

"Take one more step and I'm going to shoot!" Jim warned, pulling out his own gun.

"If you're going to do it, DO IT!" the other shouted in challenge as he took another step.

Jim fired and shot him clean in the chest, blood spattering onto his lips. He licked it off then sighed as he came over to the body and looked over it. Putting his gun away, he got out his knife instead and carved the man's eyes out ever so carefully, making sure both popped out whole. 

"My, aren't you pretty?" he hummed as he examined one of the eyes. "I think I'll add you to my collection. After all, I take trophies from all my kills."

"Don't I know it?" Sebastian commented with a chuckle as he came in. "You got all of me and you didn't even have to kill me. I still remember the first thing you said to me."

"'If you're good, maybe I'll let you out for a while'," Jim chuckled. "And I remember what you said to me."

"'Sod off, you sick fucker'," Sebastian recited with a laugh. "I told you 'I am not some object to be bought and sold'."

"And look at us now," Jim sighed happily, coming over and letting Sebastian hold him close. "What makes you think you're ever going to live to see another sunrise?" he asked curiously, seemingly out of the blue. But these types of questions were common for him when he'd just killed.

"Because you love me," the blonde answered. "You're not going to leave me. Ever."

Jim chuckled a little. "I suppose you're right," he murmured. "Pain is the only thing I'm familiar with though. You're different. You changed me as well. If you'd asked me how I felt years ago, I would've told you I just don't care anymore. But even when I've spilled blood and tasted it upon my lips, I still love you and enjoy your company."

Sebastian chuckled. "I love you too, Jimmy," he sighed. "And you know I'd kill anyone you wanted. Just say the word and they're dead."

"I know," Jim answered. "Speaking of which, I do hope their isn't some dramatic reveal for the family. No "Oh, I'm sorry, they didn't make it." They don't need that. Just tell them he's dead."

"Of course," Sebastian replied with a nod. "Don't worry about a thing. Now come on. Let's go home before those eyes rot in your pockets."


End file.
